


Deceit Never Felt So Deep

by zaynsuniverse



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Rimming, Sex Toys, candy thong reference, harry basically gets experimental, zarry friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsuniverse/pseuds/zaynsuniverse
Summary: Harry comes with a content sigh; he doesn’t remember the last time he ever had to beg for it. Doesn’t remember crying out to release, doesn’t recall a time where it’s a restriction for him. Doesn’t know how it feels to want to come so bad. He just climaxes with a smile, like breathing. It’s so simple and easy because he doesn’t feel his toes curl nor feel his body shiver in elation, his cock just spews white streaks on his stomach and he’s done. He comes but it isn’t a pleasurable orgasm.☾Harry confides to Louis (and sure, Zayn) because vanilla sex with his boyfriend isn’t enough.





	Deceit Never Felt So Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Finished this in like one day on and off because I just laid in bed today. I did not correct anything because I do that after every paragraph, so I was definitely exhausted to reread this after scrutinizing once over already. This is sort of a mindless write, but I think you'll still find delight in reading. Enjoy!
> 
> There is one larry smut scene, one sharry smut scene, several harry sexual tension scenes. No specific endgame.

 

 

Harry comes with a content sigh; he doesn’t remember the last time he ever had to beg for it. Doesn’t remember crying out to release, doesn’t recall a time where it’s a restriction for him. Doesn’t know how it feels to want to come so bad. He just climaxes with a smile, like breathing. It’s so simple and easy because he doesn’t feel his toes curl nor feel his body shiver in elation, his cock just spews white streaks on his stomach and he’s done. He comes but it isn’t a pleasurable orgasm.

 

 

♡

 

 

There’s something about Harry that he’s incapable of controlling. He has no filter, speaking wise with what comes out of his mouth. He’s completely honest as long as he knows it won’t negatively affect those around him. 

Somehow, he tells Zayn that over a cup of tea in the break room. “So I was laying down the other day.”

“Right. I do that, like... everyday.” Zayn rolls his eyes and sips on Harry’s tea before sliding it back over.

“Let me finish, yeah?” Harry says. He very much loves his mate, although sometimes Zayn’s just very annoying with his jokes — they really aren’t jokes, it’s just a way to rile Harry up and Harry knows that Zayn doesn’t really mean any harm. “I realized that I’ve been with Shawn for two years and what we do isn’t that good anymore.”

“Harry, Harry. You think I know relationship advice? I can’t help you here. Maybe go on some dates or compliment his hair. I don’t fucking know, mate.” Zayn laughs and pats Harry’s back. Harry can tell that it’s Zayn’s honest answer so he doesn’t swat at him for not taking Harry’s feelings seriously.

Harry clarifies anyways, because he knows Zayn’s good with this stuff and that Zayn can give better words than to _go on some dat_ e. He mumbles, “I was talking about the sex.”

“Oh. Now that! I’m here for!” Zayn wraps an arm around Harry’s shoulder, having to go in his tippy toes a bit. He walks them into the elevator and clicks the highest level, for who knows why. Zayns grinning in his direction, “What do you need, babe?”

“I haven’t gotten off in a way where I feel good. I do like, get off. But it’s not — it could be better.” Harry admits. Cheeks going hot like he could pass out. He wouldn’t mind that actually because he’s utterly ashamed. He tries to change the topic, being the only way he knows how to survive excruciating conversations, “Why are we going to floor twenty anyways?”

“Because we need to talk in private. You don’t want pervs to hear you talk like that do you?” Zayn clicks all the floor buttons, claiming that he’s heard how it’s a way to prevent the elevator from stopping — which works because they don’t stop until they’re on the first floor and outside.

Harry’s arms are exposed to the coldness and he sees some coworkers entering the building. He murmurs, “Being out here doesn’t make me feel any better.”

 “Tell me what’s Shawn do that you like?”

It’s something that’ll hurt him but he won’t feel any better unless he confesses. So Harry inhales, and exhales then proceeds, “That’s the thing. I don’t like anything. In the beginning of our relationship it was good just because I liked doing it with him. Now we do it every few weeks I guess and I’m starting to realize I don’t feel the same spark I did when I first started loving him.”

“Woah, that’s harsh.” Zayn frowns. “And it’s fucking fun and already a sign when you can’t even say the word. You keep saying it and you sound like a virgin.”

“I don’t mean to be like that — harsh. It’s just the truth.” Harry feels like he could cry right now because of course he loves Shawn and would never leave him for a reason like this. But sex is crucial, he thinks, and if he’s not happy during their intimate moments, he doesn’t know if he can maintain that happiness for everything else.

Zayn seems to notice and wraps his arms around Harry right. They’re weird friends from the perspective of those working in the buildings, because Zayn and Harry always hug and always share food. It’s a professional environment but they crack jokes and try to scam the vending machine together. Despite business of publishing and critiquing movies, they’ll always fall into the same routine of habit each other throughout the day, not caring about the lousy bland office coworkers 

“I say you figure yourself out before you figure out what’s wrong with your boyfriend. Learn about yourself then you can ask him. He might understand and want to try things with you.” Zayn offers when they’re back, embraced by the warmth of the skyscraper’s lobby.

 

 

♡

 

 

Z: go to a shop and buy ur self something nice to feel better

 

Z: by shop i mean one of those sex places.

 

H: I am not going into such an inappropriate location ! I still have prepubescent boyish features .

 

Z: knew it. so u don’t use things durning ur guys luuv sessions???

 

H: Never . Always thought why would we, because we have each other .

 

Z: want a link?

 

 

♡

 

 

Harry doesn’t even know what he prefers when it comes to food, whether he likes his chicken grilled or baked. How is he supposed to explore more about himself within a matter of time so he could explain it to his boyfriend. He agrees with Zayn, but it also shouldn’t be like that as well. He thinks that two significant others should be discovering each other together, to really take apart one another with each other’s hands and lips. Harry doesn’t think he can do this alone; how does he do it alone? But somehow, he ends up buying from the online website that Zayn had offered him this evening.

 

 

♡

 

 

“Anything yet?” Zayn asks a couple days following their conversation about Harry’s predicament.

“No. I wonder how Shawn feels. He doesn’t suspect a thing about me feeling weird about all of this, since we slept together last night. I asked for it this time. I usually don’t. He always looks heavenly too, when I see him...” Harry doesn’t know how to finish the sentence because he doesn’t know where he and Zayn stand when it comes to the two of them talking about his boyfriend ejaculating. Obviously it’s a weird thing to talk about, so he doesn’t push it but Zayn just snickers.

 

 

♡

 

 

It arrives on time just before the weekend. It should or considering Harry paid a little more for the shipping. Because he did plan to receive this on a day, where he has a day off and Shawn won’t be home for a while. Now, he’s gotten his package and is trusting himself to discover his own body. He feels foolish at the same time, as if he’s sixteen getting experimental. But it’s fine to be like that, there’s no deadline on finding yourself as sappy as it sounds. So Harry’s determined to try new things until he comes, hard.

Zayn didn’t really say to much, things regarding what to look up on the website. He told him, “Think about it as if you were in a candy shop. What would make you excited?”

And Harry, well he went a bit kooky with the things that he got excited for. That’s how he end up with a shiny plug with silver little ring around the end, a wireless vibrator with a remote ( _on the go_ he thinks, if he needs to feel like he wants to but can’t come — maybe that’s a thing for him), and fucking vibrating dildo the size of his forearm. Oh, he did purchase Zayn a teasing candy thong gift as a weird, praising _thank you._

Shawn and Harry have nothing besides condoms and lubricant beneath their mattress. So, Harry decides that he’ll hide these items in a box and store it at his side of the closet. Hopefully it’s out of sight, and if he doesn’t like these mature items, it’ll be out of mind as well.

He lays the mattress with a different white sheet, not knowing how to explain to Shawn how there are lube and come stains on their maroon sheets even if this is purely masturbation. They’ve once had a little indirect vow about how they don’t need to do that, again, they only need each other. It’s sort of why Harry is guilty for buying toys for himself because he needs more than just Shawn to get off. It’s like cheating, only with silicone and plastic — whatever some of these things are made out of.

Reaching for the lube, he realizes that the bottle is half full and they’ve had this since last year. It’s likely that they don’t do this often, but he swears they do like twice a month. It should be more empty; is he upset that it’s still somewhat full?

Plus, it’s a clear, gel substance. He thinks that he should experiment with flavorful, edible ones like the website offered. Maybe he’ll spend the next week reading reviews over flavors rather than editing reviews for work.

Harry doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing. From whatever experience he does have, he coats his fingers the way Shawn would do for him — though Shawn usually just gets into it, fingering him until Harry claims that he’s ready. He’s never really felt himself, now that he thinks about it. He doesn’t think he’s ever had his prostrate hit with his fingers either (Shawn’s or his own).

He spreads his legs and decides that he’ll reach his rim from behind. He shivers at the coolness, thinking he should of warmed the bottle between his palms before initiating anything. He reminds himself that getting sidetracked won’t help because he needs to really pay attention to what he wants, to what he feels that triggers all his lust.

Circling at his his rim teasingly, he prods a digit in slowly and sighs in content. It’s different when he’s doing this alone but it feels like it’s private and more comfortable. Shawn isn’t there constantly asking if it’s too much, telling him that he won’t add another until Harry’s sure. But right now, Harry is fucking sure. He adds a second and feels the burn of the stretch and starts the thrust his fingers in and out of his hole. He remembers techniques from past hook ups before Shawn; where they’d scissor their fingers, sometimes crooking them as well. He does just that and finds himself rocking down on his own fingers, down to the knuckle. He decides he wants more, but he doesn’t know if he wants a third digit or to already feel his silicone toy.

There’s something about how he’s teasing himself, which he fucking loves. He’s preventing himself from doing too much and he likes that. Feels so hot, his skin burns and his stomach churns at how he fucks down on his fingers but doesn’t do anything about them. He’s decided he’s had enough after a few minutes of two fingers, wanting to replace them with something that might be his new prized possession.

Harry slips his fingers out and thumbs at his rim with more lube before reaching for the prostate simulator — he laughs at the name, hoping that it isn’t word for word on his receipt in his bank account. It’s dumb that he hasn’t opened the box yet, so he wastes minutes clawing at the tape in order to fist the toy. He lathers it and seconds in, he’s sinking down on the phallic object, whining out at the excessive stretch way bigger than his fingers.

“Fuck,” Harry strains out when he starts lifting his weight only to drop back down. He’s already sweating, feeling little drops down his chest the more he fucks down onto the toy. But then he remembers, it’s more than just a fucking thick toy. On the end of it, there’s a button which he clicks and he’s so thankful batteries were included; again he did pay extra for that fucking luxury.

When it starts ringing, he can’t feel it yet but concludes that it’s a slow burn, slowly accelerating it’s little vibrations. Harry releases an ear piercing moan and continues to bounce on the replica cock. He barely realizes that he’s neglecting his own cock until he feels it hit against his abs with pre-come smearing against it. With Shawn he’s always had to be fisted off in order to come, but with double the sensation right now, all with his own control and pace, he thinks he could come untouched.

It’s all too much the second the tip of it prods at his prostate. He ends up falling forward, thighs burning and unable to keep riding the vibrator. Instead he tucks his face into the sheets and reaches behind to fuck himself with it. The heat of his heavy breath against the mattress feels like he’s suffocating himself, loves how he’s got one hand around the vibrate and another just behind his back so he can’t touch himself.

Within seconds more, he feels his thighs quivering, his stomach hot and indescribable and just like that he’s rutting against the bed to relieve his cock from all the surging arousal. With barely any energy left, he raises his head and manages to get his hand Hawkins his cock and pump himself until he’s soft. He barely notes that the vibrating dildo is up his arse, making him feel a bit uneasy because he’s a bit sensitive right now.

But it’s the best orgasm he’s ever had in such a fucking long time. He feels it, still. Laying flat on the bed, on his stomach sticky with his own come, he feels the vibrations ringing against his walls. Feels his toes no longer tense as they curled so damn hard. His prick and his arse, has never felt so relieved like it does right now.

 

H: I know I like anal stimulation.

 

H: Think I wanna touch myself with my own hands to see what else I like.

 

It’s a weird thing to text one of his best mates, but he needs to make mental note. It’s not like he’ll forget about it, but he does need to see that this was all real when he wakes up later on, that it wasn’t a dream.

 

 

♡

 

 

It’s really not as comfortable as he thought he would be after he did research about the safest way to begin wearing plugs outside of the bedroom.

Harry goes with Shawn at a lounging sports bar and he can’t stop squirming because he has not adapted to the feeling of... being so full. Every movement he makes, it’s a teasing pressure against his bundle of nerves. He doesn’t know what to do but try to imitate the movement he just made, or tell Shawn he needs to tie his shoes even if they aren’t unlaced.

“You’re like glowing, you know? I’ve noticed. Someone get a raise they aren’t telling me about?” Shawn teases, thumbing at Harry’s bottom lip probably because of ranch residue.

“Well, actually. Me and Zayn just found more fun things to do at work. So it’s felt more leisurely than a career.” Harry says, and it isn’t an exact lie. Zayn was the one who encouraged Harry and he’s so happy that he’s fucking himself before Shawn gets home. He feels more alive because of this, feels so good everyday because he’s finally getting off the right way.

“I’m so happy for you, darling. You look so good.” Harry smiles at that and continues to eat while people cheer on the plenty of televisions up against the walls, fries flinging out their fingers.

Darling always means something and Harry knows what’s to come after dinner.

And he gets just that — what he does expect. He gets carried by Shawn into their bedroom, laid gently onto the bed and stripped so delicately with one article at a time. He loves this slow, passionate moment but learns to hate it.

Before they could get into anything, Harry excused himself. He takes out the plug in the restroom and discards it beneath the cabinet where Shawn never looks.

Three gentle fingers in his entrance in the duration of thirty minutes, Harry fakes little desperate moans. Shawn fucks into him in the hour of eight in the evening, and it doesn’t feel right — once again, as usual. He’s soft, he drills into Harry so gentle, that even the word drills is not even appropriate when Harry thinks about it. He doesn’t get to sleep with bruises on his neck or hips to remind him of that night nor does he feel that sting in his hole or on his arse that he’s been used even the slightest bit.

 

 

♡

 

 

“I can’t do it anymore.” Harry says with a sigh as he plops down onto Zayn’s couch. It’s always a comfort zone for him. Just aggressively knocking on the redwood door until Zayn greets him with a smile. They’d just sit in the living room and it would feel so simple and calm.

Zayn shakes his head and places a blanket over Harry, “Do what? You’re breaking up with Shawn.”

Harry shrugs, “I think I need to get it out of my system. I need to get pounded into oblivion then I’ll realize how it is and I’ll miss Shawn’s delicate ways and won’t crave it anymore.” He knows it doesn’t sound like a valid answer, doesn’t seem reasonable to sort out his problems but it’s all he can think about.

“What if you want more after you’ve had a taste?” Zayn suggests and it makes Shawn feel bad, but he knows his intentions and knows Zayn doesn’t mean it, like the plenty of things Zayn does say to Harry.

“Doubt it. I only used my plug once.” It comes out quicker, with a cheeky laugh in a way Harry didn’t expect.

Zayn chokes as well, a loud thunder clapping laugh which makes Harry’s heart flutter, in a platonic way of course. Zayn moves Harry’s legs so that he can sit down and placed his legs on his own lap, “Oh. How very good for you.”

It’s quiet for just a moment. Harry can heat the fridge filtering water, hear birds chirp outside. And instantaneously, he catches an idea. “Zayn!” Harry sits up, he crawls over to Zayn’s lap and cups his jaw, “You should fuck me.”

Now Zayn really does choke this time. “No! Harry, fuck no.”

“Why not?”

Zayn laughs bitterly, then grabs at Harry’s hips to get him off but Harry is strong enough to remain, he’s not leaving until he gets decent arguments for why not. Because he really thinks Zayn is a good solution. When Harry’s eyes are glaring into his, Zayn sighs, “Have you seen Shawn? He’s fucking fit, built like a massive boulder. I will not.”

“So that’s the reason then. You’re afraid o Shawn? You’d fuck me if it wasn’t for him.” Harry says with a sly grin. 

“Harry, come on. Stop. We’re mates. Really good ones. And you’re a pretty little shit and all but I can’t.” Zayn runs his fingers up and down Harry’s cheek and neck, causing harry to shiver.

Thinking back to all those times, he vocalizes it instead, “But when we used to live together, birds and blokes would leave your bedroom barely in fit condition to walk. I want that. I wanna feel so sore you have no idea. I want it, bad. Want my thighs to just burn. Want to feel it in my arse and remember how good I got it.”

“No, Harry. But I do agree with your concept. It just shouldn’t be with me.” Zayn confesses.

Harry feels him, feels his cock thickening from beneath where he sits. Harry won’t do anything, he’s better than that and can understand why Zayn would disapprove, but it doesn’t stop him from circling his hips and asking, “Can I suck you?”

“You’re a slag, Harry.” Zayn laughs and Harry averts his eyes down to Zayn’s lips where he’s biting at it, and soon to Zayn’s hands where they are tight around Harry’s hips. And this is it. This I what he wants to remember, the feeling of thumbs punctured so deep int his skin they make shades of red and purple.

“Can I?” Harry asks again, more neediness in his voice. He pouts too.

“How about this,” Zayn says, guiding Harry’s hips down back and forth on his lap so that they’re both gaining some friction. “We find you a bloke tonight who’ll fuck you real good. If he doesn’t do it in a you like, you come to me.”

Harry easily agrees as the words go straight to his cock — his jeans are far to wet with precome, needing to ask Zayn to borrow a pair for their outing tonight.

 

 

♡

 

 

“How about him?” Harry averts his eyes to where Zayn nudges. It’s a tall, muscular man with an off haircut that makes Harry giggle too much. He can’t enjoy his fuck if he’s too busy laughs. Besides —

“I want someone completely opposite of Shawn. Don’t want him big in the arms. Don’t want to feel like I’m replacing him.” Harry mentions truthfully. It’s not that hard if a profile to follow up with, as long as someone’s willing to accept him. Harry may be a bit taller than most and have lots of inches around his biceps but he’s so soft on the inside and will melt under anyone’s touch, making him feel smaller than they are. 

Zayn frowns, “Don’t see anyone like that, Harry.

“Which is why you’re perfect for me.” Harry whines. Zayn gives him a stern look and he thinks it’s so hot in his own mate but remembers that Zayn’s expression is a warning sign so Harry settles with, “You should know me Zayn. I’ll keep talking about it but I won’t do anything. I’m a bit offended. Just tell me you’re uncomfortable with my verbal implications then I’ll stop for sure.” 

“It’s not that I’m — you’re fine, Harry. We just had a deal. Didn’t we?” Zayn says with a deep, heavy tone that draws Harry in like a cunning spell.

“Yes.”

“Now, go get him. Or else you can’t have me.” Zayn mentions, slapping lightly at Harry’s cheek, “I’m even willing to let you have me, even if the man is enough for you. But you need to find him first.”

“I like you hitting me.” Harry blurts out, immediately cupping a palm around his mouth.

“Another reveal. Good. You need Shawn to rim you and spank your arse. Tell him. Or else tell this man tonight, whoever he may be. But I’ll keep it in mind.” Zayn walks off and Harry thinks now, he’s royally fucked. So many good promises and he hopes to be the one to make them happen.

 

 

♡

 

 

There’s a shorter man with hair slicked back that approaches his booth along with Zayn. He’s in a nice suit and tie, and Harry can see his eyes are gorgeous, even from the low dim light environment. 

“I’ll leave you two to it. I’m off Harry.” Zayn waves and slides Harry some bills, probably on behalf of leaving Harry to sit alone for twenty minutes looking like a looser while he danced with other people in the club. It was so only Zayn who ordered drinks.

“But Zayn!”

 

Z: did a background check. he’s not a terrible guy. wouldn’t let u leave with a dangerous man. trust me x

 

Z: be safe.

 

“I’m Harry.” It’s all he can conduct.

This man in front of him reaches for his hand gently, almost like a prince taking his other half out of a chariot, “Cut to the chase. Your mate there told me what your intentions were. So you’re coming home with me. I’ll fuck you the way you deserve it and you’ll be begging for me to come back by the end of the week; because that’s how long you’ll be sore and once it’s gone you’ll want to feel it again.”

“Yes, please.” Harry whispers out.

 

 

♡

 

 

Harry finds out his name is Louis and that he actually works in the same building as the two of them but he works from home managing a different category of editing. Therefore, Harry agreed with Zayn — he’s safe and not just some man. Even though Zayn and Harry said they really should take home _any man_ (who didn’t resemble Shawn).

Clearly he’s nothing like Shawn, not one bit. He’s smaller than Harry, like pocket-sized and it really riles Harry up because he really wants to unravel this man, see how someone so small could take him apart in so many ways. This man is determined to make Harry come multiple times, determined to make Harry beg and want him always. But is that right? Harry’s bound to find out. He’s got a meaner look too, so pretentious — it just shows on his face, unlike Shawn who’s visible so soft with no facial hair whatsoever.

“What to do first, baby?” Shawn never calls him any name besides darling (but that’s only to initiate sex) so when this skips out of Louis mouth, he already thinks his knees are bucking, like he can’t walk already. 

“Well see I don’t know what to do to myself on my own. Zee told me I should ask for a rim? Sounds like a pink drink with salt.” Harry giggles, sitting in the passenger seat and tryin to focus more on the lampposts the pass by so he doesn’t come off as too horny — after all, they’re only discussing plans. He has no reason to be so needy so soon.

“Could make that happen. I’ll surprise you with one when we get to my place.” Louis says and turns a left, “I think you don’t have to say anymore. I could probably tell.”

 

 

♡

 

 

“Safe word, yeah? Could be useful.” Louis mentions when they’re in the middle of his living room — loft so large and windows all broad all around the outer walls.

“Can’t I just say safe word?”

“Well use colors then. Like a street light. You know what the different colors mean. Use that towards me when I ask for your color.” Louis has a way with using his hands a lot when he speaks and Harry is so endeared with it because he’s really anxious to feel those palms swatting at his arse and yes, that’s what he wants. He’s now confirmed that liking, along with Zayn slapping his face, and he’s sort of proud about it discovery.

“Yes.” Is all he says. And he cheekily offers, “Green, now.”

“Good. Now take it all off.” Louis demands, walking toward the kitchen.

The pressure is weird, he’s never done something like this before. Having a one night stand, especially never sleeping with someone else while in a relationship. But lately he’s been feeling so good playing with himself and he just craved to have someone handle him and actually know what they’re doing. (Not that Shawn doesn’t know but he just lacks — yeah, he’s not what Harry’s been wanting the last month.)

Undressing is so weird too, he hasn’t had someone else other than Shawn look at his body in so long. He doesn’t know what to expect as he’s standing nude in flat that he’s never been to. He’s not self-conscious, he knows exactly what he’s working with, he just doesn’t know what to really do with his body or how he should present himself before Louis gets here.

Louis comes back with water and lube while Harry still just stands in the center of the room. Louis releases a soft laugh and both items are being placed on the coffee stand as he offers the tall glass to Harry, which he takes just to be polite. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

“I’m ready.” Harry says so instantly that his cheeks feel awfully hot now.

Louis positions Harry to where he’s bent over the arm of the couch. His two palms press against each side of Harry’s cheeks and he’s letting spit dribble down between the crevice. Harry feels a warm breath near his rim and he shits his eyes right to prepare for whatever this may be. Whatever happens causes Harry to surge forward and moan out all breathy and light.

“Like that? There’s more to it.” Louis hums and just when Harry thinks, yeah it could get better. It does. Louis’ tongue prods at Harry’s rim, licking at it roughly like it’s some game to see who gets a damn place completely empty first. But he does it in a way where it’s also so teasingly. Just keeps licking and licking until Harry rocks back. And that’s not good for Louis, “What are you doing?”

“I want more.” Harry whines, and remembers that even though he’s known Louis for an hour or so, he loves co trial and obedience, so he repeats his response, “I want more, please. Louis, please. Feels so good.”

Harry feels Louis’ chuckle vibrating against his rim. Louis breaths at it, hot air before caressing at Harry’s bum and continually thrusting his tongue inside. Harry squirms, he fucking loves this. He wants more but he just told Louis, so he knows better and won’t persist so much. Harry bites his lips, it feels so raw and numb now but he’s trying not to be so loud, though louis is opposing to that, telling him to be louder.

With that being said, Harry lets out his breathy little cry, “Oh fuck, yes Louis.”

“Please, please. Do more. Something —“ Harry gets cut off with an intrusion. Louis’ uncoated finger prods at his rim along side with his tongue and Harry thinks he’s seeing stars. He’s gone limp by now, letting Louis fuck into him with the flat of his tongue and finger constantly back and forth. 

“I’m gonna lube up your fingers and you’re going to open up yourself for me. Okay?” Louis announces, and Harry hears the bottle cap right away. “How’s your prick? Suffocating between your nice little body and the couch?" 

“It’s okay. S’okay for now.” Harry answers truthfully. 

He feels the cool sticky gel on his fingers. He reaches behind while Louis offers to home his arse cheeks apart. This whole concept of teamwork only makes Harry feel more hot. He’s fucking his own three fingers into himself while Louis spreads him. He loves this so much, that, it’s a shame to think he wouldn’t do this again.

Louis pulls at Harry’s fingers, a obscene squelching sound being provided after. He thrusts his own fingers into Harry, making him arch his back, a small whine from the suddenness. He makes Harry sit up properly on the couch. Louis voice is cunning, so sexy in a way when he says, “Can’t wait for this.”

“Lather you with kisses. Wanna bruise your milky skin with my mouth. That fine, babe?” Harry nods impatiently, already reaching for Louis to get in between his legs. Louis stumbles a bit and falls right where Harry wants him.

But Louis doesn’t seem to agree with that anymore, instead he shakes his head and tugs on Harry’s curls so that he’s being directed off the couch. “Aggressive aren’t you? Treat me that way and I’ll do the same. So I’m not gonna kiss you anymore.”

“But —“

“Get your mouth around me instead. That’s what you deserve for making me trip. Made me seem like a fool. Now you’ll be one, choking on my cock with come and your own spit dribbling down your chin.” Louis unbuckles his belt and strips down his jeans but not enough to Harry’s dismay; he only gets his cock out, not letting Harry see the thickness of his thighs.

Louis licks at his palm and gets a fuse around himself, his other hand brushing Harry’s curls away from his face, “Are my words too much for you?”

“No.” Harry says softly.

“Good because from what I hear you need a little dominancy. Someone to push you around, yeah? Little Birdy, that mate of yours — what a good looking lad — said so. Wonder why he didn’t fuck you.” Harry makes a mental note to thank Zayn because he isn’t if he would be able to tell Louis, all of _that_.

Harry easily confesses, because it almost feels like a normal conversation, “He’s afraid of being caught by my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend? Running off with other men. Fuck you. Deserve to be punished for this.” So, it isn’t normal small talk, Harry concludes. So he’ll muster up whatever this is, play along with Louis because he somehow trusts him already.

“I do. I know.” Harry replied obediently. He wants to be good. He’s never dealt with anyone wanting to punish him but he thinks this is what he likes. If it deals all that he told Zayn and told himself — being a bit neglected until proven worthy, and riled up by a few little slaps here and there — Harry wants it. Wants to have to work for the things he really wants and will face any obstacles (he regards that towards his actual striving life and his sex needs).

Louis grins, asking Harry to spread his legs so that Louis could get in between them. Harry gives in to all, taking Louis cock into his mouth right away. He usually doesn’t do this, but he expects he’ll follow up with what he knows from past experiences — as usual.

Harry sucks at the tip experimentally then plummets his whole mouth around Louis’ cock, getting a hand flat on his groin as he bobs his head languidly. He’s allowing himself to take Louis’ member gradually and appreciating the taste because he hasn’t had a cock like this in his mouth like this in so long. He pulls off a few inches hollows his cheeks and gets a fist around whatever can’t fit in his mouth. Louis’ tugging at his hair, getting him off his cock before he expedient with fondling.

“Your mouth is so good, baby.” Louis coos, thumb pressing against Harry’s bottom lip, “But I want you bad, right now.”

Harry nods vigorously, a dainty smile playing on his face as he gets on his feet as Louis’ requests. Louis wraps his fingers around Harry’s wrist and leads him to the bedroom. He shoves Harry onto the bed and chuckles, “You look so good sprawled out like this. Your boyfriend is missing out. Lips so red, I wish I could give you more of my cock. I’m sorry we didn’t get to that like I wanted to. Next time. But I can’t wait to get inside you; make you feel a way he can’t.”

Louis palms at his cock, striking out of his pants and discarding it whoever knows where. Harry moans at just those words, at just that sight. He spreads his legs and his arms, relishing the coolness of the sheets — noticing how this bed is different from his own back home, it’s better than his own but he tries not to think about that too much.

“How do you want it?” Louis asks, demands more like it because his voice is rough and determined. 

“Don’t think I could look at you. My boyfriend and I do that.” Harry sighs, he’ll be fucked anyway but he doesn’t think he can look Louis’ in the eyes, knowing he has somebody else waiting for him. 

“Shut up about him for the rest of the night. I swear if I hear it — hands behind your back, baby. On your knees, please.” Louis taunts, rubbing at Harry’s sides in a comforting gesture.

When Harry’s on his knees, Louis positions himself right behind him and rubs the top of his cock teasingly at the ring of Harry’s entrance. Harry feels himself clenching, wanting to be tight for Louis’ intrusion as his hole is now very wet from how Louis just spits on it, mixing it with the lube from Louis’ cock. Inch by inch, he feels the penetration and it’s nothing too new, only besides the fact that it’s his frat time receiving in this position as Louis’ prick is massively thick compared to Shawn.

Usually Shawn would intertwine their fingers on the side of Harry’s head, but right now, Louis’ has his fingers wrapping around Harry’s wrists that are behind his back. He knows that he needs to push away Shawn, push it far it of his mind and just enjoy this single, one night stand who’s treating him so different than his lover back home because it’s the only chance he’ll get.

“How you feeling, baby?” Louis asks and Harry nods in response. It isn’t enough for Louis apparently because he’s snapping his hips forward recklessly, not giving Harry time to adjust, “Answer me. Use your words.”

“I’m good. Green, green.” Harry pants, feeling like those few thrusts were already enough to get him to meet the edge. But he’s trying not to, because he wants this to last as long as possible. His wrists are crossed behind his back and he feels Louis’ nails dig into the flesh and he loves it. His arse and thighs snap against Louis’ hips and thighs and it sends more arousal down Harry’s spine at how close they actually are.

Louis snaps his hips forward, warning little whimpers from Harry with every thrust, a bang with the bedpost against the wall with every thrust. Harry doesn’t think he could be held back like this anymore, his body feels limp enough, feels so good. He just needs... “Can— Can I get my face on the bed?” The feeling of the first time he did it to himself, he wants to nearly suffocate himself with the mattress. To feel the warmth of his own breath while the cool air circulated the room, feeling only hot in the face and on his arse and thighs. 

“Yeah, baby? Tired of me holding you this way?” Louis rubs up and down Harry’s back, peppering his spine from the base to the top with soft kisses. Harry feels his limp arms fall before his upper body does. He reaches for a pillow and cuddles it while he allows to feel his body sway in the movement with Louis’ relentless thrusts.

In this position, with his arse raised high fully exposed all for Louis, it seems like to be the most perfect thing he’s ever experienced because Louis’ is dead on prodding at his prostate. It makes Harry squirm beneath him, backing his hips back just to feel Louis hit it over and over again. His curls bounce with his body he thinks, but at the same time he’s sweaty so bad — feels some of his hair stick to his forehead.

A sharp pain stings his arse and he realizes that it’s Louis; he’s slapping at it, multiple times in between his words when he asks, “You wanna come?”

“Yes, yes please. I need to.” Harry moans out, knuckles turning white from how tight he holds onto the sheets against his head. He’s rutting down against the bed trying to relieve some of the strain from his cock because he wants to release, needs to.

“Sure I should let you? If you come now, you’ll just leave and go home to that boyfriend of yours. That’s not right, is it?” Louis says deep and drawl, his words manipulative. Harry doesn’t know how to respond to such a thing, he’s about to tell Louis that he’ll stay, because he’s not even guilty. This is the best he’s ever felt — heat below his stomach, this quivering and almost feeling numb, it’s the best. “Fine, I’ll ask you something else. Who makes you come like this?"

Now that, it doesn’t even take Harry long to chant _Louis, Louis, Louis,_ “You, Louis.”

“Yes, baby. Come. Fuck yourself on my cock, hump the mattress like you’ve never had anything else better before.” Louis tells, and Harry allows himself to do exactly as Louis demands. He’s letting his arse clap against Louis’ pelvis, feeling Louis’ deep inside him with his own pace of him fucking back enough for Louis’ to keep hitting his spot. Already overwhelmed with that pressure, he’s amazed with how he even manages to grind down the same time so he’s coming messily beneath himself.

“Louis, Louis. Fuck.” Harry moans out and claws the mattress, if it could tear that easy, you’d see ever little fragment of the furniture fluffing out of the four thin lines Harry claws at.

 

Louis flips him over before he could completely get off his high. He tugs Harry up by the hair and gets him to lean against the headboard. “Going to catch all of my spunk I feed you?” Louis says so dirty, it’s nothing he’s ever heard before. Harry instantly opens his mouth and gets his tongue out until Louis is shaking his head, he’s going back in between Harrys legs and tapping at his knees, “He’s never came inside you, has he?” 

“You want that? Answer fast. I’m clean, and I’m fucking close, babe.” Louis snarls, pumping himself above Harry.

“Come in me, please.” Harry whines, hands gently placing themselves onto Louis hips as he guides him closer. And sure, he did say he couldn’t sleep with another man in this intimate, missionary position but some how he allows Louis’ to thrust right into him immediately, making his head knock the wood above him. He’s filled, all hot and sticky, Louis groaning above him and Harry can’t get enough. They keep steady eye contact; Harry doesn’t know Louis, but doesn’t want to because he’ll be the death of him with just this lustful gaze. Louis thumb pushes his come back inside his sensitive hole, making Harry whimper but not protest, so Louis keeps at it, fucking into him erratically until he’s done.

And this is exactly what Harry wants. Needs to feel like his body has some purpose to somebody.

 

 

♡

 

 

Zayn comes over to Harry’s office and runs his hands all over his neck, “No marks. Didn’t you want to be like a bruised peach?”

Harry groans in irritation. He’s been irritated since last night when he told Louis if he could borrow a spot in his shower and leave, “Zayn, that doesn’t sound nice. Because people get bruises from abuse or bad athletic injuries. Don’t expect that — “

“Sorry, babes. What’s with this bitter attitude anyways?” Zayn chuckles and Harry sticks his tongue out at him with a pout.

“I didn’t get as much from Louis as I wanted. I wanted to feel his hands all over me, more. I didn’t get that. We didn’t kiss. I think I wanted him to love my body like Shawn does.” Harry stats to laugh a bit hysterically, “We can’t have it all can we?”

Zayn’s face contorts to something he can’t read, and he gasps out, “I want you. I’ll do what you want. I can’t stand it anymore. We have to fuck.”

“Really?” Harry’s mouth parts, eyes wide.

 “Yes, fuck. Yes.” Zayn hollers a bit too loud for the work space they’re in, he puts a hand on Harry’s cheek and laughs, “But not while you’re with Shawn. Sorry, mate.”

“Thanks a lot! Don’t you think this makes our friendship weird now?” Harry groans.

Zayn shrugs with a simper, “You started it when you initiated it. I’m just confessing.”

“But we had a deal.”

“And, wasn’t he good? I can see it in your walk. All hard and messy, yeah?” It was, fuck. It was something Harry had never experienced and he would keep going back to Louis if he could because Louis fucked him and gave him his mouth and fingers in all the ways Shawn has never introduced.

But of course, Harry doesn’t say that to his mate. Instead, sarcastic and witty, he snaps “Did you not hear what he didn’t do?”

“I don’t promote infidelity, babe.” Zayn says and goes over to the transparent door, “I only made that deal so you could find someone to go home with! Have a nice day, sweet pea.”

 

 

♡

 

 

Having a difficult time starting his car, he contemplates on calling Zayn but reminds himself how Zayn’s gotten too many strikes recently for leaving during the wrong hours to have a smoke break because of his anxiety. 

It isn’t long for someone to accompany Harry’s side — in the wrong moment too, while Harry’s hitting at his car wheel, groaning in frustration. “Need help?"

“Louis. Hi.” Harry breaths out. Of all people it had to be Louis, while he’s seeing Harry go crazy. To have less of an awkward conversation, he drawls out a response to the question, “I think it’s too cold for my car to start.”

“I’ll take you home, then maybe you can have your boyfriend drop you off to work tomorrow. We’ll see if it works by then.” Louis words are too generous, a smile too small yet so welcoming.

Harry his tells him _yes, please._

And they end up fucking in the backseat. The seats adjust down and towards the trunk so that they have open space, a flat surface. They start off in the same position with Harry on his hands and knees, except, this time, Louis hands do explore his body some more — tweaking at his nipples, pinching harder at his hips. They still don’t kiss though. But all of the pressure of Louis’ pinching fingers and vigorous hips constantly accelerating faster than ever make him come hard.

Shawn asks how did he get home when he didn’t hear Harry’s car door lock, and for some reason the truth off his tongue slips so easily even though he should feel the guilt of what happened between the words, “Coworker took me.”

 

 

♡

 

 

Zayn and Harry have dinner because Shawn’s visiting his home town. Zayn insists on a marvel binge session but Harry wants traditional Christmas movies. They don’t watch either, just leaving cartoons on while they eat stir fry noodles together on the couch 

“Do you want to see what I have?” Hardy says suddenly, full and bored of the current run of an episode that he’s seen far too many times.

Zayn furrows his eyebrows, clutching onto the ends of the blankets a little tighter while he chews before asking, “Like, see what?”

“I got you something but never gave it to you.” Harry places his bowl on the side table before striding towards his room. He contemplating on recording Zayn’s reaction but he doesn’t want to get too caught up in the film, rather wanting to see Zayn’s embarrassment first hand.

Harry comes back to see Zayn wrapped completely in the blanket, only his eyes exposed. So he turns on the heater and promises Zayn he won’t _freeze his nipples off_  

“Look! Got it from the shop you told me about.” Harry raises his hand and flaunts the packaging of a man posing in the plain shades candy beads raveled into a dick-securing thong.

“You’re kidding, Harry. I’m not wearing that shit. I’ll eat it off you, though.” Zayn raises his eyebrows, taking off the blanket so he can get the candy thong in his own hands. He tears the packaging open and dangles it around Harry’s face. “Put it on.”

“Pants on or no?” Harry asks, a tone where he genuinely asks like he’s genuinely curious — a way where Harry’s playing and Zayn knows that he’s kidding.

Zayn laughs, swatting at Harry’s bum, “None, babe.”

“I’ll be out in a minute!” Harry coos from the frame of the hallway entrance. He undresses his lower articles and slips his legs through the flimsy holes of the candy thong easily.

Harry walks with attitude, one foot in front of the other when he’s inching closer to Zayn. “How’s it look?” He asks with a giggle, hands on his hips and attempting to pose like the man in the packaging.

Zayn looks like he wants to say something; Harry doesn’t know what it is but Zayn’s eyes are just dark and he’s biting his lip. Harry does not know what to conclude, he just goes a bit closer, expecting that Zayn will do what he had told — eat it off him.

And he does. But time feels slow and steady. Zayn raises his chin up slowly, almost gently, as he engulfs his mouth on one of the candy beads. He nibbles at it and tugs but it doesn’t tear from the wire so Harry assists him by bringing himself closer. His breath his hot against Harry’s length, making it twitch instinctively.

That’s as far as this little moment goes because the door makes a rambunctious sound, like someone’s been angry while slamming it shut.

“Shawn?” Harry says, pulling away fast, causing the candy thong to snap against his prick, making him wince (mostly because he didn’t expect it, and it made him like it). “You were visiting your mum.”

“Was at the airport, and it’s snowing bad in Canada. So I decided to come back.” Shawn looks completely lost and Harry doesn’t blame him. This has got to be the dumb thing Harry’s ever been encountered in.

Harry explains it the only honest way he can, “I just jokingly bought this for Zayn.”

“Alright. I’m off to bed then.” Shawn doesn’t even look at Harry in the eyes as he grabs the handle of his luggage and carries it into their bedroom, a loud slam resembling the first one.

 

 

♡

 

 

Z: shawn thinks you’re cheating with me. told me to tell you that he’s moving out. sorry babes ): i think it could be a good thing though. check up on him?

 

 

♡

 

 

Harry storms into their house, making a ruckus while opening the door but he needs to prevent Shawn from leaving. He sees Shawn already with a few luggages, face in his palms while he sits at the edge of the bed. Harry’s breath hitches, all shaky when he declares, “We’ve never done anything. You can’t leave me.”

“What now?” Shawn says bored.

“Zayn told me what you were thinking, and what you’re about to do.” Harry explains, because he needs Shawn to be with him. Harry messed up twice, call it three or four times but he’ll stop as long as Shawn doesn’t leave. He can’t have him so he goes on, “He has never interfered. He was never a threat to our relationship.”

“Fine.” 

Harry sighs content but he’s also perplexed, “What’s that supposed to mean? 

“Don’t leave. Just tell me something.” Shawn gets up from the bed and directs his attention towards Harry’s of the closet, the only side that’s full of clothes. Harry doesn’t think he’ll do it, until he does. Taking Harry’s personal box and emptying the contents onto the bed. “What are these?”

“Zayn suggested that I —“

“Don’t make me change my mind. You’re too close to him. Too dependent on him, to invested on him. More than you are with me.” Shawn argues but it’s kind of lazy, like this fight isn’t worth it.

But Harry knows he is, Shawn needs to be in his life despite the nothingness it has become. He wants to fix it because he’s loved Shawn since he was twenty two, bonding over morning hikes. He loves him more than anything and explains the difference between them two and Zayn, “That’s not true. He’s my best mate that’s why. You’re always doing extra hours. At this point I don’t even remember where you worked anymore.”

“So that’s why you needed these?” Shawn’s whole demeanor is suddenly dark. Harry doesn’t recall him every having one of these attitudes. “Couldn’t get off in the way you wanted to? Couldn’t use me because I didn’t know your boy enough?" 

Shawn reaches for the hem of his shirt and slips it over his head within lightning speed and lunges over to Harry, gripping him by the hips to haul him onto the bed carelessly. “Could show you.” Shawn mumbles, “Want it?”

Harry doesn’t know what to expect. A part of him is honestly a bit frightened with Shawn, but more of him is too turned on to give a damn. He decides that he’ll let Shawn show him, show him whatever he’s capable of. Show him everything he’s never done before, up until now, until now that he realizes this is how to keep Harry.

Shawn is lousy with taking off his jeans, as goes for undressing Harry’s. He does it quick and forcefully, letting both their pants pool to their ankles. Harry is about to protest until Shawn positions Harry at the side of the bed, retracting his hand back so that he spanks one of Harry’s arse cheeks, making him whine out in a plea for more.

“Serious?” Shawn does it once more, then soothing it out with his hands; fingertips massaging the tender meat before spanking him once more again. “Wish I knew about this kink of yours sooner. Would love to see your ass turn into little well rounded apples, all red; a handprint if my own temporarily permanent.”

“Yes. I love it.” Harry cries out, wanting to feel shawn do something again, so he arches off the bed and wiggles his arse out in hopes that Shawn will get it. 

“Needy and impatient. Should’ve known but you never vocalized it up until now. Because someone out there has gotten their hands on you, made you comfortable with it. Why haven’t you ever asked me?" 

“Because —“

“Don’t answer that. I’m gonna fuck you now.” Shawn somehow reminds him of Louis, how Louis was so strong and determined, asking questions that weren’t supposed to be answered. “Right, I’m sure you don’t need prep. Probably fucked someone before you got here. Do you need it?”

Harry reaches behind himself, easily skipping two fingers in because truly, he did finger himself in morning. Had wanted to challenge himself and use his wireless vibe on and off just to tease himself and see how long he could last without running to the restroom to fuck his fist. 

“Good. Don’t want to hurt you. I mean, you’ve hurt me but we can’t ever hurt you. You’re too precious, darling.” Shawn coos against Harry’s neck and yes this is what he wants. Shawn’s kissing and nipping st his shoulder and neck, nibbling beneath his ear — it makes Harry’s heart launch out of his chest, makes his stomach queasy, in a good way. It’s everything Harry could have ever asked for.

It’s all even better when Shawn grabs his hips with a secure grip and pushes himself in without hesitation. He just fits so snug, Harry doesn’t need adjustment because he always takes Shawn’s size but he admits this time Shawn is a little forceful and rough. But he’s what Harry had wanted the last two months anyways. 

Shawn pounds into Harry, fucking into him hard and deep with a fast pace. He scratches down Harry’s back aggressively with his short fingernails warning a cry from Harry because he feels the sting and it feels so fucking good, heightening his arousal. “Don’t stop.” Harry manages to say but his voice is strained and shaky from the quickly, hasty movements from Shawn.

“Won’t.” Shawn raises his hands up Harry’s spine and wraps them around Harry’s neck so that Harry’s face is no longer in the sheets like he likes. Instead, Shawn has full control over Harry, even puncturing his thumb down a bit below Harry’s Adam’s apple the same time he begins to hit Harry’s sweet bundle of nerves.

“Fuck, yes. Yes, please. Oh, fuck.” Harry says with his eyes screwing shut, heart pounding against his rib cage. He feels so close, he just needs Shawn to touch him a little more, perhaps actually choke him. He needs to feel someone have more control over his body, so he puts one hand on Shawn’s and supports it so that he’s choking himself with Shawn’s hand.

Shawn’s thrusts are quicker and sloppy, and Harry’s getting a hand on himself to pump in tandem. It takes a few more thrusts and a tighter grip around Harry’s neck for them to come simultaneously.

The rough grip of Shawn’s large hands cup Harry’s cheeks as he turns Harry’s head, making them face each other. Their lips meet insanely and Harry feels like he could pass out. He sees stars on his eyelids just like the first time they kissed. And this one exactly like that, it’s gentle and languid — doesn’t feel like Shawn is going anywhere. Harry savors it because he hasn’t kissed Shawn in quite some time, and if they do it’s a quick kiss goodbye. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s had a kiss like the one he’s been craving with Louis — frantic and hot — but he’s certain he’d rather have this, with Shawn.

What Harry doesn’t understand is when Shawn finally pulls apart and he flips over breathlessly, wiping the come off his chest and on the sheets. Shawn is getting his clothes on and putting his sunglasses over his head.

“Love, where are you going? Clean me up.” Harry says with a teasing smile. His eyes are still fluttering and the thinks he could go again, “You were so good, proved me wrong. I love you, Shawn.”

“Oh, shut up.” Shawn says with an eye roll. He still looks like he’s setting up to leave but Harry really doesn’t understand a thing. But he genuinely feels hurt because right now feels different than the moment he had with Louis. Louis royally fucked him insanely but took care of him, offered that it was okay to stay. Right now, his body feels used, it’s not because Shawn was rough and his words were harsh but because he thinks Shawn isn’t going to share the other half of their bed.

Before Shawn covers his eyes with his sunglasses, he smirks, “By the way, it wasn’t Zayn. I knew you weren’t sleeping with him. It was Louis Tomlinson. Next time, fuck with someone who doesn’t collaborate with me. Should of paid attention to my job.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should we have a sequel slash part two where it’s Zarry because it didn’t happen in here and I strictly wanted to keep it that way. But I did know deep down, I needed a taste of Zarry — reason why you got CANDY THONG.


End file.
